Showdown
Showdown is the 2 part Season 1 finale of Teenage Mutant Ninja turtles, and the 25th and 26th episodes of the season. It originally aired on August 8th, 2013. "GO NINJA GO GO NINJA GO!" Official Description The Turtles engage in a difficult battle as they make a desperate assault on TCRI to shut down the Kraang portal and save the world. Plot Part 1 The episode begins with the Kraang receiving a message from their glorious leader, Kraang Prime, announcing that the earth invasion begins now. The order is given to activate their ultimate tool of destruction, the Technodrome. At the lair, the stolen communication orb alerts Donnie that something big is going down. He and April manage to decode the alien code and are shocked by what they find. Leo, Raph, and Mikey are watching the final episode of Space Heroes, but are interrupted when Donnie calls them all to come see what he's uncovered. The Kraang are plotting to mutate the world with the power of the Technodrome. Donnie surmises that this is the final phase of the Kraang invasion and, if the Technodrome gets through the dimensional portal, it could mean the end of the world. They wonder if they are ready for such a challenge but Splinter assures them that if the fate of the world must rest in someone's hands, he is glad that it is theirs. The turtles rush out but Splinter keeps Leo back a moment. He tells him that for a mission of this magnitude, the only thing that matters is completing it no matter the sacrifice. As Leo goes to join his brothers, it is revealed that Kirby has been implanted with some sort of Kraang device on the back of his neck. The Turtles all prepare, with Leo and Donnie discussing strategy, constructing new equipment, and Raphael loading himself down with weapons. They all board the Shell Raiser to begin their mission. Once they are gone, April asks Splinter why he isn't going with them. He explains that, as teacher, it his job to prepare them for the challenges they face. She counters that, with the fate of the world in the balance, he should help. He angrily retorts that he doesn't have to explain himself to a child and storms out. The turtles reach the surface and Leo lays out the plan. They are to head to TCRI and use the new Microfission Omni-Disintegrator that Donnie created to take out the portal with a single shot. Back at the lair, April is approached by Kirby who asks where everyone is. She explains that the turtles are on their way to TCRI and Kirby tells her that the Kraang know about the plan, as they have cracked the T-Phones encryption. He convinces her that they must go to warn the turtles in person. As they leave, Splinter warns that it is dangerous for her to be on the surface. She coldly replies that, unlike him, she can't just sit and do nothing. As April and her father walk through the sewers, she notices that this isn't the way to TCRI. Suddenly two Foot Clan ninja appear and grab her. When she is secured, Karai appears and orders a brainwashed Kirby to take care of Splinter. He goes back to the lair with two Mousers, ignoring April's cries for help. At TCRI, the Shell Raiser crashes into the building and is fired upon by a large squad of Kraangdoids led by Ms. Campbell. She calls a cease fire and hatch opens as Metalhead leaps out and engages the Kraang. It is then revealed that turtles aren't in the Shell Raiser, but instead, are high above the building using a new invention, the Turtle Flyers! They land on the roof and infiltrate the building. Meanwhile, Splinter thinks on what April had said but senses danger and confronts Kirby. He tells Splinter that he has a message from Master Shredder. The Mousers project a hologram of Shredder who addresses Splinter. He challenges Splinter to face him if he wants April back. At TCRI the turtles approach the portal which is being guarded by Traag. Leo takes aim with the Omni-Disintegrator and fires but the portal is protected by a force field and is unharmed. The turtles are attacked by Traag and an army of Kraang. Donnie attempts to hack into the computer systems while Leo uses the Disintegrator to blast limbs off of Traag. Splinter approaches the Foot Clan headquarters as Dogpound explains to Fishface that Splinter and Shredder trained at the same school of ninjutsu and were as brothers until Splinter betrayed him. Splinter decimates a large squad of ninja and enters the throne room. He squares off with both mutants and defeats them both. He rushes to free April only to find that is nothing but another mouser hologram. Shredder reveals that, now that Splinter is here, he had no further use for April and gave her to the Kraang. Back with the turtles, Donnie is able to bring the force field down but it immediately activates and the Technodrome hovers through. It is a massive warship with incredible destructive power. Leo tries one more blast with the disintegrator but the battery dies. As the ship continues to pass through the portal and the Kraang close in, Leo notices the Power Cell. Donnie tells him that if he ruptures it, the whole place would go up in flames. Leo cuts his way to the power cell as the others flee and buries his blade into the crystal. He leaps out the window as the building explodes and falls to what seems like his death but is snagged at the last second by Raph on his flyer. However, it is too early to celebrate as they see that the technodrome has made it through the portal. Part 2 As the Technodrome floats through the sky and begins its attack on the city, Splinter faces off against Shredder, vowing to end this feud once and for all. As the two masters battle, the turtles struggle to avoid the laser blasts with their gliders and are brought down to the ground. They regroup and decide that they must speak to Splinter. When they reach the Lair, they only find Kirby, still brainwashed, who attacks Mikey. The other three tackle Kirby and remove the mind control device. Once Kirby has revived, he explains what has happened. Splinter has gone to face Shredder and April has been taken to the Technodrome. Onboard the massive Kraang warship, April awakens to see the gigantic form of Kraang Prime staring down at her. It introduces itself and addresses her by name. It explains that her mental energies are uniquely attuned to this universe and, once Kraang Prime has gained this ability, it will use it to transform the Earth into a Kraang world. A swarm of electodes converge on April and all goes black. Shredder and Splinter continue their duel and Shredder reveals that since Splinter took Tang Shen from him, though she was never his, he took something from him; his daughter, Miwa. He stole her the night Tang Shen was killed and raised her as Karai. Shredder mocks Splinter, saying how that when he is gone, his own daughter will go on cursing his name. Shredder goes in for a fatal strike but Splinter catches his blade in his teeth, breaking it. He then leaps at Shredder, fangs first. Meanwhile, the turtles smuggle themselves aboard one of he capture pods the Kraang are using to abduct people and animals and are brought to the Technodrome. Upon exiting the pod, they find that the Kraang are generating anti-gravity within the ship. They hear April screaming but, before they can go to her, they are set upon by dozens of Kraang. Within Kraang Prime's chamber, April has been fitted with terrifying helmet-like device that is siphoning her mental energies and transferring them to Kraang Prime. The Kraang leader begins to use these energies to start the planet-wide mutation of Earth but the turtles burst in, having battled their way here. Raph kicks the giant, alien brain right between the eyes while Donnie frees April, shutting down the mutation ray. They move to escape but Kraang Prime pulls itself from the wall and pursues in its gigantic robotic body. At the Foot Headquarters, Splinter has begun to decimate Shredder using a new technique combining traditional ninjutsu with rat-like movements. A final strike sends Shredder flying across the room and knocks the helm from his head, revealing his horribly burn-scarred face. Splinter picks up a katana and moves to end Shredder once and for all but is stopped by Karai. Splinter is stunned at the presence of his long-lost daughter. Karai strikes him in the shoulder and runs to aid Shredder. Splinter escapes while both are distracted. The turtles race to escape the ship with Kraang Prime close behind them. Mikey is cornered but Leo slices the energy cannon from Kraang Prime's body and rushes him to safety. Leo stands alone against the monster as his brothers run to last escape pod. He wraps Mikey's kusarigama chain around Kraang Prime and urges his brothers to flee. The escape pod jettisons into the sea, followed shortly by the Technodrome itself, which sinks into the murky depths. April and the turtles mourn the loss of their brother until it is revealed that he was able to escape at the last moment. The other pods with the abducted people surface as well while the five celebrate their victory. Back at the lair the turtles are still celebrating but Splinter is quiet. April goes to him and apologizes for her words earlier. He tells her there is no need, for she spoke from her heart. Leo notices that something is on his sensei's mind and asks about it. Splinter replies that he learned some things from the Shredder but it is for another time. The turtles, April, and even Metalhead cut loose with a dance party. However all is not well as, on the bottom of the ocean, the Technodrome stirs. Splinters Wisdom "With the world at stake the only thing of importance is that you complete your mission. No matter what you have to sacrifice...or '''who'."'' Character Debuts *Kraang Prime Trivia *Master Splinter and Shredder meet and fight each other in this episode for the first time since the fire in Japan. *Metalhead returns for his second main role in an episode. *The Purple Dragons make their first appearance since the Pulverizer. *Traag returns for his second appearance in the series. *Kraang Prime debuts in this episode. *This series' version of the Technodrome makes it's debut. *This is the second time that the Turtles break into T.C.R.I building. The first time they broke in was in the episode TCRI. *Splinter had discovered that the Kraang and the Foot Clan work together to destroy him and the Turtles. *The Technodrome will reappear again in Season 2 *Splinter finds out that Karai is his daughter. *Raph shows he cares for his brother Leo. *Metalhead uses the Rocket Punch for the second time. *This might be the last appearance of Space Heroes seeming that they said it was the final episode. *This is the first time that the Kraang called their dimension as Dimension X. *In this episode is show that the Kraang can open their foreheads and show the little six tentacles inside. *In this episode, a minor animation error happened when Donatello was talking it sounded like Leo instead. *The Mousers make their third appearance. First in Mousers Attack! and second in Baxter's Gambit. *Ms. Campbell make her third appearance. First in The Alien Agenda and second in TCRI. *Splinter meet Karai who is his daughter for first time since 15 years ago. Gallery SPLINTER VS SHREDDER!!!.gif|Splinter and Shredder fighting New Technodrome.jpg|Technodrome Traang_returns.png|Traag makes his second appearance in the series Metalhead_vs_kraang_kraang.png|Metalhead in his first main role since his debut episode aperill.jpg|The Kraang capture April in this episode time to DIE!.jpg|The Kraang are after April now.jpg|The Kraang admiring their leader, Kraang Prime. Lol.png|Mikey taunts the Kraang Abz.png|The turtles getting ready for their mission Kang pime.jpg|Kraang Prime Orb2.jpg Mindcontrol2.jpg Kp.jpg Video 1` Category:Episodes Category:The Show Category:Season 1 Category:Season Finales